Verde esmeralda
by I'm Kira Kurosawa
Summary: La mirada verde esmeralda choco con la chocolate. Oikawa podía sentir la dulzura en la mirada de su amigo, la calidez que desprendía en las caricias que este le profería a su cabello, en la sonrisa tierna que le regalaba.-Siempre y para siempre, Iwa-chan.-Sonrió.-Siempre, Tooru.-acaricio sus narices con mimo antes de juntar sus labios./Dedicado a Jean por su cumple.


**Pareja: IwaOi.**

 **Tema: Temores.**

 **Cita: "A veces por la noche dormía con los ojos abiertos, bajo un cielo golpeado de estrellas. Yo estaba vivo entonces" —Albert Cornus, Return to Tipas.**

 **Buenas, aquí ando de nuevo haciendo el vago. Vengo con este nuevo one-shot con la OTP como un regalo lleno de amor para Jeannette por su cumpleaños, solo espero te guste y me disculpo por ponerlo hasta ahora, que cumplas muchos años mas y que comas mas pastel con glotonería**

 **Los personajes no me perteneces, sino ya hubiese sacado mas escenas de Iwa-chan y su cuerpo de adonis e.e**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Estaban los cuatros en el jardín trasero de su casa, había pasado solo una semana desde que habían perdido contra el Karasuno; habían estado hablando sobre ello en algunas ocasiones donde se sentaban a ver los partidos en los que el equipo de cuervos seguía. Tuvieron que admitir que aquellos chicos podían impactar a toda la audiencia, verlos florecer era algo que no esperaban hacer en un futuro muy cercano. Sin embargo, aquel día habían pasado de ver el partido que daba la televisión, y se habían decidido solo por acostarse sobre el césped, debajo del gran árbol sin hacer nada realmente productivo.

Desde que habían llegado de comprar algunas chucherías y botes de helado, se habían sentado debajo de la sombra del árbol. Habían estado hablando de los partidos y los avances de las nacionales; también habían empezado a molestar a Mattsun con una de las amigas de Izumi, Makki había soltado frases como "¿no que eres un espíritu libre, Mattsun? Me decepcionas, tío" o "yo creo que Haruka-chan es demasiado buena para ti, seguro y la terminas pervirtiendo" y Mattsun le contestaba cosas como "no te atrevas a decirme esas hipocresías, que tú fuiste atrapado antes que mi magnifica persona". No podían hacer más nada, porque aquellos dos eran una dupla llena de ironías y toca narices de los que no había, e Iwaizumi pensaba que estaba bien si se olvidaban de todo y todos por un día, porque Oikawa lo necesitaba. Podía verlo por su mirada no tan brillante, y su sonrisa floja.

—Así que, capitán. ¿Podrías decirme porque diablos no te estas riendo? —Oikawa los miro a los tres entre uno y otro, como si acabara de darse cuenta que ellos también estaban ahí—. Sé que Mattsun está perdiendo la gracias, pero debes de darme crédito. ¿Cuándo has visto tu que alguien se defienda de sus insolencias como lo hace Haruka-chan?

—Pues si a mí me aguantan las insolencias, a ti te aguantan lo idiota, memo. —Empezaron a forcejear, tratando de que alguno cayera de espaldas—. Lo he dicho, tío. Ya no estás en mi lista de los chicos que me tiraría si fuera gay. —Tiro de espalda a Takahiro y coloco ambas piernas a los costados de su cintura. Sonrió con picardía, sus ojos brillaron con malicia.

—Mira como me importa—sonrió con chulería—. A mí me van las tías, y si me volviera gay, preferiría salir con Iwaizumi que contigo. —Issei lo miro con fingida ofensa, poniendo su mano de forma dramática en su pecho.

—Me rompes el corazón, _Hi-ro_ —deletreó el apodo que Izumi le había puesto con burla—. Escoger a Iwaizumi en vez de a mí. —Empezó a revolverle el cabello, haciendo reír al de cabello estrafalario—. Debes estar ciego o no tener bien el sentido.

—Aww —ambos chicos detuvieron su forcejeo al escuchar la exclamación de ternura, mirando a su antiguo capitán—. Me encanta cuando sacan su lado homo, son tan tiernos. —Se quitó una lágrima invisible de su ojo izquierdo y los miro con orgullo, como si ellos fueran sus hijos y le fascinara la idea de que cometieran incesto.

—La palabra "tiernos" no se me viene a la cabeza cuando hablamos de ellos dos juntos, precisamente—murmuro por lo bajo Iwaizumi, mientras comía frituras. Todos lo voltearon a ver, como si estuviera matando un buen chiste— ¿Qué? —pregunto sin comprender.

—Matas la atmosfera, Iwaizumi—dijo Issei, antes de quitarse de encima del de pelo estrafalario—. Ahora, dejando nuestro amor prohibido de lado, ¿nos podrías decir qué diablos ocurre, capitán? —miró con seriedad al castaño.

—¿A mí? —el castaño se señaló a sí mismo, con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa. Matsukawa y Hanamaki asintieron. Lo miraron con atención, sin reparar que el más bajo de los cuatro veía al castaño con un poco de preocupación—. Ven mal chicos. —Movió su mano, tratando de restarle importancia al asunto—. El romance les está afectando las neuronas.

—¿Así que has estado viendo tu celular a cada rato sin razón alguna, solo porque sí? —Oikawa desvió la mirada de Takahiro, con toda la intención de ignorar las palabras de su amigo—. Eres un asco mintiendo cuando andas todo distraído, ¿lo sabías?

—No sé de lo que hablan, así que mejor déjenlo. —Se metió un montón de bocadillos a la boca y balbuceo cosas ininteligibles, mientras hacía caras raras.

—Y yo nací ayer—dijo con ironía Takahiro, enfurruñado. Desvió la mirada hasta que Hajime interrumpió su campo visual. Le miró con curiosidad, ya que no había abierto la boca en toda la discusión—. ¿Y tú porque no has dicho nada, Iwaizumi?

—¿Acaso tengo que decir algo?

—¡Pues por supuesto que sí! —exclamó con energía. Esto hizo que sus amigos dieron un respingo por la impresión—. Eres la persona que cuida de sus desastres, y haces que su ególatra trasero no se eleve más de lo normal.

—¡Oye! —exclamó ofendido, y le dio un manotazo a la mano que lo señalaba acusatoriamente. Se metió un muffin completo a la boca, tratando de ignorar las ofensas que hacían sus amigos sobre él.

—En fin, que tú sabes todo sobre este chico —señalo al castaño—, debes saber que pasa, así que escupe la sopa.

—Nah, no sé qué ocurre. —Miró a su amigo, sus ojos verde esmeralda brillaron. Takahiro e Issei intercambiaron miradas, sabían que eso solo ocurría si Oikawa estaba involucrado en el problema a tratar. Estuvieron a punto de interrogarlo, pero se detuvieron al ver los movimientos espasmódicos que hacia el castaño. Issei agito el brazo del chico de ojos verdes para llamar su atención.

—Oye, Iwaizumi—le hablo el de cejas espesas, a lo que el susodicho alzó la cara y lo miro con atención—, creo que deberías darle una gran palmada en la espalda al capitán.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—No sé, yo creo que se está ahogando con tanta cosa que se metió a la boca —el de ojos verdes volteo a ver a su mejor amigo con gran rapidez, y se apresuró a darles unas palmaditas a la espalda para que la comida se le bajara.

—¿Estás bien, Trashykawa? —Sobo su espalda, para tranquilizarlo.

—Aun cuando me estoy muriendo, me insultas. Eres cruel, Iwa-chan—dijo con dificultad, entre cada bocanada de aire que recibía para tratar de normalizar su respiración.

—Aja, como decíamos —Oikawa miró mal a Hanamaki, quien solo se encogió de hombros, y lo ignoro olímpicamente—. ¿Por qué diablos pareces hipnotizado por la pantalla de tu celular? ¿Los alienígenas te abdujeron anoche y te reprogramaron el cerebro para ver como idiota tu celular cada dos por tres?

—Ya quisiera yo haber visto un alienígena. —Hizo un puchero infantil, ignorando todos los demás insultos que su amigo le profería.

—No se desvíen del tema, habla ahora o muere —Issei lo señalo con fingida seriedad.

—¿No quisiste decir, habla ahora o calla para siempre? —le preguntó con curiosidad Iwaizumi.

—No, en este caso no aplica, porque si no nos dice nada lo averiguaremos por nuestros propios medios y entonces morirá por la ira que caerá sobre el—dijo con dramatismo. El castaño resoplo con exasperación.

—Está bien, les diré pero dejen el drama de una vez, por amor a Dios. —Makki y Mattsun chocaron las manos en señal de victoria y alzaron un pulgar en dirección del chico de ojos verdes en señal de "ya lo tenemos, tío"—. Me ha hablado esta mañana un representante de la selección. Quieren que forme parte de la próxima concentración que se hará luego de las nacionales. —Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, aparentemente feliz, pero los tres pares de ojos que lo veían y conocían, sabían que la felicidad no alcanzaba en aquella mueca.

—Oh. —El chico de pelo rosa se rasco la nuca, como señal de nerviosismo. Intercambió miradas con el moreno sin saber que decir realmente, ya que sabían que esos tipos de temas eran algo delicados.

—¿Oh? —Oikawa miro mal a sus amigos, que lo molestaran por un buen rato solo para que él les contara sobre su drama actual era una cosa, pero que él les vomitara de una manera no tan dramática todo lo que le aquejaba y que ellos no reaccionaran, le encendía las frustraciones que llevaba guardando desde que recibió la llamada a primera hora del día—. ¿Cómo que _Oh? ¿_ Me han estado jodiendo durante todo este rato solo para que cuando les cuento mis penas, ustedes suelten un estúpido _Oh_ y ya está? —Podía sentir como un tic empezaba a nacer en su ojo izquierdo—. ¡¿Me están jodiendo, en serio?!

—Oikawa. —El susodicho volteo a ver a su amigo, verde esmeralda y chocolate encontrándose.

—Pero, Iwa-chan…

—Deja que lo digieran, Shittykawa. —El castaño resoplo molesto, y se cruzó de brazos, totalmente indignado.

—Quisiera decir que estoy sorprendido, pero la verdad esperábamos esta noticia. —La sonrisa normalmente burlona en el rostro de Hanamaki se convirtió en una orgullosa por él y por sus logros—. Eres sumamente talentoso, capitán. Y tu talento sigue creciendo cada vez, era obvio que te llamarían, pero siento como si…

—…Como si tú mismo no te los esperaras—interrumpió Isse. Makki asintió reafirmando las palabras de su amigo—. Como si no creyeras en tu propio talento.

—No sean ridículos, era obvio que me llamarían—rio sin diversión alguna, evitando la mirada inquisitiva de sus amigos.

—No parece como si realmente lo creyeras—soltó el de pelo negro con seriedad.

—Espera, si eso paso por la mañana, y nosotros llegamos después del mediodía, significa que Iwaizumi ya lo sabía, ¿no? —divagó en voz alta el de pelo rosa, y luego miró con interrogación al chico de ojos verdes.

—Él recibió la llamada en el balcón de su habitación, así que yo no sé nada—contesto automáticamente la pregunta no formulada.

Los tres chicos se quedaron en silencio, sopesando sobre la recién noticia adquirida. No sabían que decir para reconfortar a alguien que debería estar feliz al estar en ese tipo de situación. El castaño, mientras, trataba de mantener la sonrisa de felicidad fingida en su rostro para que sus amigos no se preocuparan, pero al alzar su mirada, y cruzarse con los ojos ahora verde esmeralda de su mejor amigo, sintió su respiración fallar, y como sus miedos arañaban la gruesa capa de seguridad que había construido a lo largo de su joven vida.

—Entonces…—murmuró inseguro, sin saber realmente qué decir—, ¿significa que serías algo así como Ushiwaka?

—¡No me compares con la vaca, Makki! —exclamó ofendido.

—Para el carro. — Movió las manos como si quisiera calmar un gran alboroto—. ¿Qué harías con la universidad y eso, si siguieras entrenando con la selección luego de la concentración? Me refiero a que, tu aplicaras para medicina, ¿no?

— Él ira a Tokio, la universidad de allá le ofreció una beca deportiva. La selección hace sus concentraciones la mayoría de veces allá, y muchos de los nuevos prodigios de voleibol estarán cerca de ahí—explicó Hajime.

—Vaya, entonces no le veo inconveniente. —El de pelo rosa choco su puño en el brazo del castaño, con una sonrisa sincera—. Espero que te vaya bien allá, y que no nos olviden.

—Aún no se si la selección me escogerá para formar parte de ella, y también esta Tobio-chan con su precisión monstruosa—dijo automáticamente.

—Tío, creo que te estas preocupando sin razón alguna. Si ellos te llamaron, es porque creen en tu talento, ¿no podemos celebrar por ello y olvidarnos por lo que pasara luego?

—Tienen razón, me estoy preocupando por nada —sonrió con naturalidad, con una sonrisa más espontanea, y su amigos creyeron su felicidad, sin saber la verdad detrás de aquello. El castaño se levantó de su lugar, y estiro un poco sus articulaciones, para quitar el entumecimiento— ¿Qué les parece si celebramos con un poco de té de limón frio?

—Es genial que lo hayan llamado tan pronto, pensé que le llamarían cuando ya estuviera en la universidad—. El moreno silbó con apreciación, cuando perdió de vista al castaño dentro del pórtico de la casa—. Pero que lo hayan hecho ahora y no luego, demuestra en qué nivel esta.

—Aunque no parecía tan emocionado, creo que solo es el shock. Después de todo, son las ligas mayores—agregó mientras se recargaba en sus codos y se recostaba un poco hacia atrás. Miró hacia el cielo que se dejaba ver entre las ramas del árbol, perdido en sus pensamientos—. ¿Ya hablaron sobre esto, Iwaizumi?

—¿Y que se supone que deberíamos hablar? —Hanamaki se encogió de hombros, sin voltearlo a ver. El semblante normalmente aburrido de su amigo había regresado hacía un tiempo a su rostro, haciéndole imposible leer detrás de sus palabras. Volteo a ver a Issei, pero este tenía su rostro serio, sus ojos lo inspeccionaban desde el lugar donde se encontraba sentado, como si estuviera tratando de descifrar no solo sus palabras sino también sus gestos.

—Han estado juntos desde siempre, y ahora, de un momento a otro tienen que separarse. Estarán en diferentes universidades, ¿no? — preguntó Hanamaki aun sin voltearlo a ver. Iwaizumi podía sentir los ojos de Issei en su sien—. Al menos podrán vivir en la misma residencia.

—Sí, bueno—susurró indeciso—. Yo iré a Tohoku, iré a una entrevista con Izumi unas semanas antes de clases para ver lo de la residencia. —Se rascó la nuca, tratando de quitarle peso al asunto.

—¿Vivirás con mi novia y yo no tenía ni idea de eso? —Hajime afirmó, a lo que Hanamaki asintió un tanto pensativo—. Sólo…no dejes que le hable a todo el mundo, o cuando vengas a ver no me dará ni la hora cuando la vaya a visitar, lo único que querrá hacer será salir de fiesta.

—Así que irán no solo a diferentes universidades, sino irán a diferentes ciudades —murmuró pensativo el moreno, retomando el tema—. Creo que deberían hablarlo desde ya —dijo con seriedad—. Como dijo Makki, ustedes han estado juntos desde siempre, y creo que deberían de dejar la idiotez de lado, y gritarse de una vez a la cara cuánto se gustan, o si no luego podría ser tar…

—¡Mattsun! —Los tres dieron un respingo al escuchar la voz chillona del ex capitán. Voltearon a ver la entrada del pórtico, donde se encontraba Oikawa con una bandeja llena de vasos, una jarra de cristal llena de un líquido un tanto trasparente y algunos dulces—. ¿Me podrías echar una mano por aquí? Por favooooor.

—Vale, vale—. Antes de pararse de su asiento, miró de reojo a Iwaizumi—. Deberías de decirle antes de que se vaya.

Los cuatro se la habían pasado lo que restaba de la tarde creando hipótesis sobre si ir a Tokio aumentaría la belleza natural de Oikawa, y si este inflaría más su ego de lo normal. Hablaron también sobre la diferencia que habría en las prácticas del equipo de la selección y el equipo de la universidad, hablaron sobre a qué universidad a la que iría cada uno y lo que cada uno estudiaría. Acordaron indirectamente no hablar sobre la distancia que los separaría, y tampoco cuestionaron más el silencio que mantenía Oikawa, o sobre lo lejos que estarían el antiguo capitán e Iwaizumi. Al final, cuando los colores pasteles del atardecer terminaron de desaparecer del cielo, y cuando el manto negro salpicado de estrellas termino de aparecer, Hanamaki y Matsukawa se despidieron de sus amigos, prometiendo un tazón de ramen después de las clases del día siguiente. Oikawa e Iwaizumi se quedaron recostados en el césped, en medio del jardín.

Se quedaron observando las constelaciones que podían reconocer, en silencio, mientras cada uno se perdía en sus pensamientos. Los padres de Oikawa no estaban así que el resto de la casa estaba por completo a oscuras, para según él, evitar que la luz artificial arruinara la visión del cielo. Iwaizumi no había puesto ninguna réplica ante ello, porque le tenía sin cuidado, lo único que quería era estar ahí, con su mejor amigo y pensar en lo que habían hablado durante toda la tarde. Se recostó de lado, apoyando su codo en el césped para poder reposar su mejilla y mirar detalladamente a su amigo. Oikawa tenía los ojos brillantes, con las estrellas pintadas en las pupilas, su sonrisa sincera y brillante iluminaba la oscuridad del jardín, su cabello revuelto por el viento olía a sol, a césped y coco. Sus hombros que hace unas horas estaban tensos, se derretían en el verde del piso, en completo confort. Aun cuando estaba más cómodo y feliz, podía ver las inseguridades detrás de sus pestañas, como la frustración corroía el talento que sabía que tenía, como el odio mal dirigido era ocupado por Kageyama y Ushijima. Y estaba bien si él quería decirle entre lágrimas que él no estaba preparado para convivir con ello, estaba bien si le decía con voz segura que ellos no lo vencerían, aun cuando sus manos sinceras le delataran por el temor de no poder sobrepasar a sus inseguridades hechos visión como personas, estaba bien mientras él no tratara de mentirle con una sonrisa plástica y mirada afilada. Porque si Oikawa le trata de mentir a la cara, entonces, ¿de que valían todos los años que databan de un número infinito de horas, días y años transcurridos en compañía mutua?

—Sé que soy absolutamente guapo, Iwa-chan—. El chico de ojos verdes trató de suprimir una sonrisa, pero no pudo evitarla cuando el castaño lo volteó a ver con aquella sonrisa juguetona, totalmente sincera—. Pero si me sigues mirando por más tiempo, me voy a desgastar.

—Si eso fuera a pasar, tu ególatra trasero sobreviviría gracias a las pobres chicas que engañas con tus asquerosas palabras cursis.

Oikawa rio divertido.

—Eres cruel, Iwa-chan. —Estiro sus manos y los dedos hacia el cielo, como si con aquello pudiera alcanzar las estrellas, como si con aquello pudiera cumplir sus sueños de viajar por el vasto universo. La sonrisa infantil de Oikawa nació en sus labios, la seriedad pintó sus facciones. Iwaizumi sabía por qué—. ¿Por qué todo es tan difícil, Iwa-chan? ¿Por qué no podemos seguir en el Aoba, jugando con los demás por más tiempo?

—Porque debemos crecer, y madurar. Volvernos adultos es parte de la vida —murmuro con suavidad, como si con aquello pudiera calmar los demonios que atormentaban al castaño.

—No me vengas con referencias del Rey León, por Dios. —Viró los ojos, exasperado—. Y madurar, para que lo sepas, es para la fruta y yo no soy una. —Iwaizumi le dio una colleja en la coronilla a su amigo, para que se pusiera serio y dejara de joderlo—. ¡Duele, Iwa-chan! —se quejó mientras se sobaba la parte afectada.

—Merecido lo tienes, Crappykawa—lo regaño. Lo único que obtuvo como respuesta de su amigo fue un guiño pícaro y los dedos en signo de paz—. Pero hablo en serio, pasar por el Aoba era una etapa, y ya cumplimos con ello, no podemos vivir en el ahora para siempre.

—¿Por qué? —La voz de Oikawa estaba bañada en una tristeza tan devastadora que Iwaizumi creyó haber imaginado las risas de aquella tarde—. Ir a la universidad significa que los cuatro fantásticos tomarán diferentes caminos; Makki ira a Nagoya, junto con Mattsun, yo iré a Tokio, y tú y Umi estarán en Tohoku, tan lejos. No podremos molestar más a Ushiwaka e insultarlo sin que él se entere de algo, no podre ver a Tobio-chan y molestarlo, porque ahora estaremos en el mismo lado de la cancha. No veremos el drama en el que viven Umi y Makki, porque ambos son tan desesperadamente apasionados, ni veremos como Mattsun mete la pata y dice algo indebido frente a Haruka. —Los ojos de Oikawa brillaban, con las lágrimas retenidas. Iwaizumi quería decirle que se detuviera, que ya no pensara en eso y siguiera sonriendo, porque si Oikawa empezaba a llorar en frente suyo, entonces él tampoco podría aguantar más y se rompería como nunca lo había hecho, porque alguien tenía que seguir siendo fuerte por los dos, pero no dijo nada—. Ya no estarás conmigo, a mi lado. Ya no seremos Kiwi e Iwa-chan para la gente, solo seremos Oikawa e Iwaizumi. ¿Cómo se supone que pueda con ello? —El castaño lo volteo a ver, con las lágrimas deslizándose por las sienes.

—Seguirás contando conmigo, joder. No digas incoherencias. —Con su mano libre empezó a limpiar sus lágrimas, con toda la delicadeza que sus palabras no expresaban—. No importa dónde estemos, siempre seremos tú y yo, idiota.

—Eres malo dando ánimos, Iwa-chan. —Una sonrisa floja, con un poco más de ánimos, apareció en sus labios. Restregó su mejilla en la mano que secaba sus lágrimas, inconscientemente—. Me engañaras, y dejaras que otro colocador te de pases.

Iwaizumi ignoro la falsa diversión de aquella frase, y se concentró en el significado. "Me olvidarás, habrá alguien más que ocupe mi lugar", e Iwaizumi estuvo tentado a darle un cabezazo y gritarle a todo pulmón que lo quería a él, con todo y sus inseguridades, pero en vez de eso se acercó a él, poso su frente en la suya, y acaricio sus narices, con cariño, como si con aquello diera a entender todos sus sentimientos. Aunque tenía los ojos cerrados podía sentir la mirada chocolate llena de sorpresa de su amigo, podía sentir los nervios exudando por todos los poros de el contrario, pero así como Oikawa mentía con sus palabras y cuerpo, sus manos se mantuvieron fieles y le transmitían los nervios de la incógnita de saber que significaba aquello.

—Jamás me perderás, atontado. —Abrió sus ojos, y Oikawa se perdió en ellos. Los ojos esmeraldas brillaban con la luz de la luna, su cabello marrón oscuro brillaba con el cielo estrellado que estaba detrás de él, su sonrisa cálida brillaba como una constelación, y Oikawa no podía creer que Iwaizumi podría llegar a ser más guapo de lo que ya era. Su corazón acelerado, las mariposas en el estómago, y podía sentir como sus manos picaban por querer acariciar aquel cabello que sabía que era suave, y se dio cuenta que no podría estar más enamorado de su mejor amigo de lo que ya estaba—. Siempre seré tuyo, aun cuando tú no seas mío

—Iwa-chan—susurró, hipnotizado.

—No creía que tuviera sentido hacerlo en este momento, cuando estamos a unos meses de irnos a diferentes universidades, —Oikawa abrió los ojos, sus ojos brillando con expectación—, pero estoy absolutamente enamorado de ti, aun cuando tú no estás seguro de nada en estos momentos, y no importa sino aceptas mis sentimientos, quiero que sigas contando conmigo como siempre lo has hecho. Quiero que al menos sigamos siendo tú y yo sin importar qué. —algunas lágrimas de felicidad resbalaron de los ojos de Oikawa, una sonrisa tembló en sus labios.

— ¿Aun cuando no sé nada sobre mi futuro? —susurró con la voz un poco rota.

—Aun si no sabes si te voy o no, te esperare si eso es lo que quieres, y aun así seguiría a tu lado—susurro, acariciando sus mejillas con ternura.

—Me gustas mucho, Iwa-chan. —El chico de ojos verde separo sus frentes un poco y lo miro sorprendido. Oikawa sonrió divertido, con el corazón en la boca—. Me di cuenta hace algún tiempo que no me gusta compartirte, y que moriría antes de verte salir de nuevo con Kaori o Kae, o con cualquier otra.

—Así que si estabas celoso, ¿eh? —dijo con un poco de diversión mientras acerba su cara de nuevo a la del castaño. Oikawa bufo exasperado.

—No te creas tanto. —La mirada de Iwaizumi era burlona, como si le estuviera pidiendo que admitiera que estaba celoso cuando lo veía con otra persona—. Pues claro que estaba celoso. ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan bueno con los demás? Si no fuera por eso, te tendría solo para mí— se quejó. La mirada verde esmeralda se dulcificó, como caramelo; cálido y dulce, pegajoso.

—Ya te lo dije, soy tuyo, y yo soy el único capaz de aguantar tu existencia. —Oikawa hubiese replicado por la burla, pero la sonrisa tierna y los ojos llenos de estrellas se lo impidió—. Estaré ahí animándote, y empujándote cuando te quedes a medio camino. Superaremos lo que venga, juntos. Porque te amo, siempre lo he hecho.

Y Oikawa le creyó, porque los ojos verde esmeralda de Iwaizumi eran sinceros, y su sonrisa brillante era la luz que lo guiaba. Quizás no gritaría a los cuatro vientos cuanto lo amaba, quizás le daría uno que otro golpe para que reaccionara, pero podía confiar en sus palabras y en sus caricias plagadas de recuerdos. Podía confiar en la única persona que conocía sus defectos y virtudes, y que los habían hecho suyos propios, porque así de grande era el amor de Iwaizumi; sincero, incondicional y pasional.

—Yo también te amo, Hajime —murmuró, mientras subía sus manos desde los brazos a los hombros de su amigo y acariciaba su nuca con cariño, jalándolo lo suficiente para que sus bocas se rosaran—. Siempre y para siempre.

Cuando juntaron sus labios, los problemas desaparecieron y todo dejó de importar. Las dudas se diluyeron sin dejar rastros, todo se sentía mejor si estaban de esa forma, con la dulzura y calidez que tanto habían echado en falta. Lo que empezó como algo torpe y sin sentido se fue trasformando a algo más exigente. Sus bocas se movieron con la ansiedad de la espera que habían sufrido, porque al fin estaban juntos, _después de todo ese tiempo._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pues cualquier duda, suggerencia y comentario son libres de hacerlo :3 espero, que te guste Jean, y agradezco la ayuda de Petrel y Mar por su ayuda, si se me fue algún horror ortográfico hablen y lo corregiré, porque la verdad es que el hambre me ciega XD.**


End file.
